


Sam x Gabriel one-shots

by all_my_ships_are_super_gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_super_gay/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_super_gay
Summary: All in the title! There won't be much if any angst, my heart can't take it.





	1. The Story of the Archangels

Sam was snuggled up against Gabe and he ran a gentle hand down Gabe's side. Gabe smiled and kissed the top of Sam's head softly. Sam sighed and said, "Can you tell me a story Gabe?" Gabe said, "What would you like to hear about?" Sam thought for a moment and said, "Anything. It doesn't matter." 

Gabe said, "Let me tell you the story of the Archangels. Billions of years ago, before there was life on land there was only Michael. Michael is obviously the oldest, and spent most of his time on Earth since our father was making the whole life on land thing possible. But our father noticed how lonely Michael was and gave him Lucifer. The two were apparently very close, and did everything together. Michael taught Lucifer how to fly to the Earth from Heaven, and to Heaven from Earth. They were there when the first living creatures stepped on land, and they were very happy about that. They couldn't wait to see what would come of the animals. We don't talk about Raphael since he's always been an ass. Then I came along, the youngest Archangel. I'm five thousand years younger than Lucifer, and ten thousand years younger than Michael. They were truly the best siblings I could've asked for. When I was created they were helping our father create new living things, and were coming up with the plans for Earth. They let me create some animals, and put them all in modern day Australia. But then our father decided the Earth was ready for humans, and he asked us for one thing. To love the humans more than we loved him. Michael and I said, 'of course father.' and left it at that. But Lucifer loved our father so much he couldn't stand the thought of loving something more than our father. He said, 'I don't wanna do that. They're nothing, they aren't powerful...' But our father persuaded Lucifer, and decided to give Lucifer the mark. Our father thought since Lucifer was so mentally strong and so devoted to Heaven he could handle it. It went well for the first three thousand years. But soon Lucifer changed. He began wanting to rid of the humans, and bring harm to them. So our father had Michael banish him to hell. Michael took it hard, and when our dad started making other angels things only got worse. Michael took it as our father was trying to make Michael forget about Lucifer. Then our father had me banish Michael to hell. So for thousands of years I spent my time alone. Our father had disappeared, all the other angels at the time were unpleasant. Raphael and Metatron were fighting about who should be in charge. But then Castiel came along, and I loved him dearly. And after all the time I spent alone, without love, without contact of any kind...it felt nice. So I took Castiel in as my own, and taught him most of the things he knows. But he became old enough and went off on his own. Which left me alone again. I was so lonely that I would go to Earth and hook up with random people just for that kind of attention. Then our father came back, restored order and eventually...he created you and Dean. He personally created you guys which he rarely did. He usually specialized in animals, and how things would change. That's when I knew you were special, and I had to get to know you. So I went to Earth and waited and waited. When I finally met you it was love at first sight. I mean sure I was bit of an ass, but who could blame me after being alone for so long. That's also why I'm always so needy and desperate for your constant attention. So yeah...that's the story of the archangels and life." 

Sam smiled up at Gabe and said, "I liked that story. I'm sorry to hear all you had to go through." and Sam gently kissed Gabe on the lips. Gabe smiled gently and said, "I'm glad." Sam said, "And know that I will never ever abandon you. And I love giving you attention." Gabe smiled widely and said, "Aw, thank you Sam." and with that the two of them fell asleep.


	2. Late Night Calls -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexy times ensue

Gabe whined and rolled over in bed. Sam was on a hunt with Dean and Cas and Sam had Gabe stay behind since Gabe recently lost his grace and isn't trained enough. Gabe looked at the clock and it read, '12:39 AM'. Gabe was in a tough spot right now. His grace is gone, Sam's gone, and he's horny. He groaned and grabbed his phone. He dialed Sam's number. "Hello, you okay?" Sam asked. Gabe responded, "Yeah I'm fine. Just...missing you." Sam smiled and said, "I miss you too." Gabe bit his lip and brushed his hand over the front of his boxers. He said, "Sam, are you alone?" Sam furrowed his brows and said, "Yeah, Dean and Cas got their own room. All though they are having loud sex right now..." Gabe whined and said, "I'm horny Sammy." Sam's heart sped up and his cock began hardening at the thought of Gabe missing him in that...type of way. Sam chuckled and said, "Do you want some help?" Gabe began grinding against the sheets and panted, "P-please." Sam smiled and said, "Alright, I want you to take your boxers off for me." Gabe put the phone on speaker and did as he was asked. Gabe said, "Okay. Did it." Sam said, "Now. Grab the lube and put some on your hand." Again Gabe quickly obeyed. He knew Sam was purposefully going slow just to get him riled up. Sam said, "Wrap your hand around your big thick cock and begin slowly stroking yourself." Gabe wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly began stroking, even twisting his hand a bit. He gasped and bit his lip. 

Sam unzipped his pants and began stroking himself. He said, "Fuck. I love the sounds you make." Gabe moaned and pulled slightly on his cock. Sam said, "Alright. Stop. I don't want you to cum yet." Gabe reluctantly let go of his cock and said, "O-okay." Sam said, "I want you to stretch yourself so you can use a toy." Gabe said, "Alright." He put some lube on his fingers and teased one around his hole. Sam said, "Alright, push a finger into that tight little ass of yours." Gabe did and moaned loudly. He began pumping the finger in and out and he moaned, "Oh god Sam!" Sam moaned and stroked himself some more. The image of Gabe fucking himself on his finger making him go wild. Sam said, "A-add another finger." Gabe gasped, "Ah!" and began moving his fingers faster and stretched them out. Gabe panted, "Fuck Sam! I wish you were here! Fucking me...god I want your cock so bad." Sam slowed his strokes and said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to fuck you nice and rough when I get home. Just how you like it." A warmth filled Gabe's body at the thought of Sam fucking him. A few minutes later Gabe got permission to remove his fingers. Sam said, "Go to the closet, and grab your toy." Gabe did as he was asked and put lube on it. He got on his knees and lined the dildo up with his hole. Sam said, "Okay. Put it in." Gabe slid it in and he shouted, "Oh fuck Sammy!" Sam's cock twitched. Sam said, "Alright. You can go nice and hard. Tell me what you want me to do to you." Gabe began quickly pumping the dildo in and out of him. 

His mouth formed a silent 'O' and he said, "I want you to fuck me Sam! Fuck me nice and rough, just like the whore I am. I want you to leave hickeys all over my body so people know I'm yours. I just want you and need you Sam. AH fuck!" Gabe moved the dildo faster and harder. He moved himself though so he was riding it. He gasped and said, "Oh hell yeah! I'm riding it just like how I ride your cock!" Sam groaned imagining the feeling of Gabe's tight heat around his cock, and his body bouncing above him. He pumped himself faster, he could feel himself getting close but he wanted Gabe to cum first. They listened to each other's moans, screams, whines, panting, and gasping. Both extremely close, but Gabe was waiting for Sam's permission. Sam gasped, "Fuck...Gabe...cum! Scream for me!" And did Gabe scream. His body convulsed as he screamed Sam's name, extremely glad nobody was home in the bunker. Gabe kept riding through his orgasm. At least milking it for forty five seconds. Gabe collapsed on the bed and listened to Sam's grunts and growls. Sam growled, "Gabriel!" and came as well. The two of them stayed like that. Slumped over and panting just basking in the post-orgasm high. Gabe grabbed his phone and said, "That was nice." Sam said, "Yeah. Just wait till I get home. I'll make you cum harder than that." Gabe's cock jumped slightly at the thought of that. He smiled and said, "Can't wait." Sam smiled and said, "Alright. I'll be home this evening. I'll let you get some sleep. No touching yourself today, and if I find out you did...you'll be punished." Gabe said, "I know. Goodnight Sam. I love you." Sam smiled and said, "I love you too. Goodnight." Gabe hung up and cleaned his mess. He put his boxers back on and climbed into bed. He pulled Sam's pillow to his chest and fell asleep.


	3. You're Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a little upset about things

Sam sat in the bunker's library flipping through a book. He finally no longer has hallucinations of Lucifer, but the paranoia and exhaustion still remains. He hears a flutter of wings and he assumes it's Cas so he just mumbles, "Hi." but then another voice responds, "That's all I get Samsquatch?" Sam turns around to see his archangel boyfriend standing there, sucking a lollipop. Sam smiles and said, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Gabe tilts his head slightly-it's a habit he picked up from Cas-and said, "Sammy, you don't seem okay. What's wrong? You're not hallucinating again are you?" Sam shook his head and said, "No I'm not...I'm just exhausted, paranoid, and depressed. But that's to be expected. You don't have Lucifer torment you for who knows how long, and have no problems after." Gabe sat next to Sam and rested a hand on his lower back. Gabe said, "Do you need to talk about it?" Sam shook his head. Gabe said, "If you don't...mind me asking. What all did he say to you?" Sam sighed and said, "He just pointed out all my flaws. Made fun of my insecurities. He was just like a horrible annoying high school bully." Gabe said, "I hope you realize that in my eyes....you're absolutely perfect. In every way." Sam smiled slightly and rested his head on Gabe's shoulder. Gabe rubbed Sam's back and said, "Wanna head to our room, build a fort, watch Netflix, and snuggle? Would that make you feel better?" Sam nodded and smiled slightly. Gabe grabbed Sam's hand and they walked to their room. They passed Dean and Castiel's room and saw that they were sleeping. Which thank god because those two always have obnoxious sex.

They get to their room and go in. Gabe snapped his fingers and they were both in animal footie pajamas. Sam's was a moose, and Gabe's was a dog. Gabe snapped his fingers again and a big pillow/blanket fort appeared along with a Laptop and some snacks. They went into the fort and clicked a TV show called Cosmos. Of course Gabe knew that was all not entirely true but he liked it anyways, and it helped take Sam's mind off of things. So it truly was a win-win situation. Sam sighed and slid closer to Gabe. Gabe pulled a blanket over them and draped his arm over the small of Sam's back. Gabe kissed his temple and said, "Do you feel better?" Sam smiled a genuine smile and nodded. Gabe said, "Fantastic." and they snuggled for rest of the day watching Netflix.


	4. When Sam sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Gabe does when Sam sleeps

Gabe is an archangel, and angels don't sleep. Before he met Sam he used to go around and prank people or just walk alone. But now that he's with Sam, he stays there through the night watching over Sam. Shortly after Sam falls asleep Gabe admires how Sam looks. He does during the day, but during the day there are so many distractions. Gabe takes in all the details, taking his time like he's analyzing artwork. About an hour later he writes another love letter for Sam. He's been doing that since they started dating two years ago. He's gonna bind all the notes together and give them to Sam at their wedding that's in a month. Then after that he rests his head on Sam's chest and counts his heartbeats, just thankful that his moose is still alive. Then he goes into Sam's dreams to make sure Sam's not having a nightmare, if he is he'll change it to a happy dream. Sam hasn't let Gabe know that he's aware of him doing that yet. Then he fantasizes about his dream life with Sam. They're no longer hunters, they live in a nice house, Sam's a lawyer, they've adopted three kids, and have a dog. After that he gently runs his hands over Sam's body, soothing not only him but Sam as well. Then as the sun starts to rise he'll play with Sam's hair and watch. And shortly before Sam gets up he'll make a cup of coffee, and a bagel and take it to Sam. And while Sam eats they snuggle and enjoy each other's company. And enjoying their few moments of peace.


	5. Christmas time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting festive at the bunker! (includes Destiel!)

Sam wakes up to someone pouncing on him. "Agh!" he yells only to be met by familiar golden eyes. Gabe yells, "GOOD MORNING SAMSQUATCH! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Sam chuckled and said, "Good morning Gabe." and he shoved him off. Gabe landed on the floor with an 'oof!' and he got up. Gabe grabbed Sam's hand and said, "Come on! Come on! Cas and I have a surprise for you and Dean!" Sam furrowed his brows but allowed Gabe to pull him up. He saw Dean being lead by an extremely excited Cas and smirked at Dean's worried face. Dean looked at Sam and mouthed, 'Are they okay?' Sam shrugged but smiled. "Ta da!" the angels shouted and in the bunker library was a huge Christmas tree with the prettiest decorations Sam had ever seen. Sam smiled at Gabe and Cas and he said, "Thank you guys. It's very beautiful." he hugged them and Dean hugged both of them as well. Gabe said, "Now come on! You've gotta make cookies with us!" So they spent most of the morning and afternoon in the kitchen baking hundreds of cookies. But luckily angels (although they don't need to eat) can eat as much as they want and not be affected by it. Later in the afternoon the four of them watched Christmas movies while eating the cookies, and drinking hot coca. Gabe curled up on Sam's lap and draped a blanket over himself. Sam smiled and stroked his hair. Once it was evening Dean and Cas went on a burger run. Sam kissed Gabe and said, "Thank you. This is so much fun." Gabe smiled and said, "You're welcome. And tomorrow is gonna be even better." Sam smiled and hugged Gabe. Soon Dean and Cas came back and they all ate burgers while telling funny stories from their lives. Gabe's and Cas's were always the most interesting, since they've been around for thousands maybe even millions perhaps even billions of years. Soon the couples bid each other a good night and went to their rooms. 

Around midnight Gabe and Cas met in front of the Christmas tree and they snapped their fingers. Both angels had gotten both hunters ten presents. Which meant Sam got twenty and Dean got twenty. They smiled at each other and went back to their rooms. Once it was 8:00 Gabe shook Sam awake, while Cas did the same to Dean. They lead them to the Christmas tree and Sam's jaw dropped. Dean nearly fell over at the shock. Sam turned to the angels and said, "You guys...did this?" The angels nodded. Sam wiped his tears and so did Dean. This was the most they've gotten their whole lives combined. Sam got tons of new clothes, a new laptop, a new phone, some new books, and some new weapons. Sam said, "Shit, Gabe I left you present in our room. I'll be right back." Sam had gotten Cas a new trench coat, Dean got Gabe some candy, Gabe got Cas a new angel blade, Sam got Dean some new CD's, Dean got Sam a new pair of boots, and Cas got Gabe stuff to groom wings with. Sam came back from his bedroom shaking with nerves. He fiddled with the small box behind his back and Gabe said, "You okay kiddo?" Sam got on one knee and pulled the box from behind his back. He took a deep breath and said, "Gabe, words can't describe how happy I am that you're in my life. I never thought an archangel would fall in love with me. And even though this is just a small part of your life, I want to be with you for the rest of mine. Will you marry me?" Gabe gasped and said, "Y-yes!!" Dean and Cas who were already happily married jumped up and started cheering. Gabe began crying and Sam slid the ring on Gabe's finger. He hugged Gabe and swayed side to side. Gabe said, "I hope you realize that I have a plan for what I'll do after you die." Sam cocked his head. Gabe said, "I asked my father to...let me be in your heaven. Which means I'll have to die, but it's worth it." Sam's eyes widened and he hugged Gabe. Sam said, "You're willing to..end your life for me?" Gabe nodded. The two couples spent rest of the day slow dancing, eating, laughing, and watching movies. All in all it was the best day of Sam's life.


	6. Studying -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college!AU

Sam looked up at his boyfriend Gabe who was doodling in his notebook instead of studying for the upcoming exam. Sam sighed and shut his textbook. He said, "Gabe, if I help you. Will you study?" Gabe thought and said, "Depends what are you planning?" Sam said, "Let's head to the bedroom. I'll tell you there." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I like where this is going." Sam shut their bedroom door and said, "I will ask you a question. You will answer. If you answer correctly I will take a piece of my clothing off, if you answer incorrectly you take a piece of your clothing off. And once we're both naked, it'll go to kisses and so on. Okay?" Gabe thought and said, "So it's basically strip studying?" Sam nodded and said, "Basically." Gabe smiled and said, "I like this." they sat on the bed facing each other. Sam held the textbook so Gabe couldn't see. Sam asked, "What does abnormal psychology mean?" Gabe thought for a moment and said, "It's typically a rare mental illness. Such as schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder, and psychosis." Sam smiled and said, "Good." he unbuttoned his flannel to reveal....a black t-shirt underneath. Sam asked another question which Gabe got wrong and Gabe slid off his shirt. Sam eyed his boyfriend up and down and felt himself blush. Sam asked another question which Gabe got correct and Sam slid off his shirt. At the end they were naked, and on top of each other making out. Sam shoved the book off the bed and fell back. He grabbed Gabe's ass and rubbed it. Gabe said, "Fuck! I need you in me Sam!" Sam made quick work of stretching Gabe but still made sure the job was done well. He grabbed the lube and put some on his dick. He stroked himself a few times and slid into Gabe. Gabe screamed into the pillow and began panting. Sam sat still for a moment letting Gabe adjust and Gabe nodded. Sam moved in and out slowly. Gabriel groaned, "Come on Sammy. Harder. I know you can go harder." Sam began thrusting at a fast pace. Making Gabriel's body jerk with each forward thrust. Gabe moaned and said, "Ah fuck, fuck, fuck. Your cock feels so good Sam. I love it so much. It's so fucking big." Sam smiled and continued thrusting into Gabe. He yanked Gabe's hair and said, "Cum!" Gabe came with a shout and collapsed onto the bed. Sam continued lazily thrusting making Gabe shudder. Eventually Sam came into Gabe and slid out. He fell next to Gabe. They looked at each other trying to catch their breath. Gabe said, "If we study like that more often...I would actually enjoy studying." Sam said, "I'll keep that in mind." and they fell asleep holding hands.


	7. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would things have been if Gabe was Sam's guardian angel? *MAYBE TRIGGERING*

~1990 (Sam is 7)~  
Sam sat under a bridge crying silently into his coat sleeves. His dad had yelled at him for doing his homework instead of helping find the next hunt. And his older brother Dean was too scared to say anything. He heard a woosh and a gentle voice said, "Hey, are you Sam Winchester?" He looked up, eyes wide. There was a man with dirty blonde hair, and golden eyes. Sam said, "Before I answer. Who the heck are you?" the mystery person said, "I'm Gabriel. Your guardian angel." Sam crossed his arms and said, "Let me see your wings." Before Sam knew it he was staring at 6 golden wings. Sam said, "I am Sam Winchester. Why are you here?" Gabe said, "God sent me. Like I said I'm your personal guardian angel." Sam smiled. Gabe said, "Whenever you are in distress or trouble I shall arrive immediately. Or if you're just feeling down or upset just pray to me and I will show up. Now, you should head home. Dean is worried about you." Sam nodded and hugged Gabe. Then he ran off.

~1994 (Sam is 11)~  
Sam ran down the street as his father ran behind him and Dean was trying to stop their father. Sam took a turn into the woods after making sure he had a gun with him. He climbed a tree and curled up. Soon he heard the familiar and comforting sound of Gabe's wings. Gabe tilted Sam's head up and said, "Hey Sammy. What happened this time?" Sam said, "He got mad at me after I said I wanted to live a normal life." Gabe frowned and said, "That's horrible. Don't let that stop you. Remember you are your own person. Candy?" Gabe held out a lollipop and gladly took it. Him and Gabe sat in the tree talking for another hour before Sam decided it would be best if he went home. Sam hugged Gabe and Gabe gave him a gentle kiss on his head. Sam jumped out of the tree and went home.

~1998 (Sam is 15)~  
Sam stood at the ledge of the bridge and looked at the rushing water beneath him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He jumped and fell for about 5 seconds before he suddenly stopped. He looked and saw that Gabe was carrying him. Sam began sobbing into Gabe's jacket and the golden eyed angel frowned. Gabe took them to an isolated field and they sat down. Sam kept crying and Gabe rubbed his back. Once Sam calmed down Gabe said, "Why?" Sam sniffed and said, "Since Dean is going on his own hunts it has left me alone with my dad. And he ridicules me constantly, beats me, and just makes me feel horrible. I hate it! This isn't the life I wanted! You and Dean are the only good things to ever happen to me..." Gabe said, "Sam...I genuinely care about you. I would have been devastated if I didn't get here in time. And Dean..he would've been a wreck and ended up killing your father then himself. The world would've lost heros Sam. And I know it's hard believe me I know. But just hold on. For me, and for Dean. Please. I-i love you Sam." Gabe wiped his tears. Sam looked at Gabe and said, "Y-you l-love me?" Gabe nodded. Sam smiled leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Gabe's lips. Gabe froze but began kissing back. Sam pulled away and said, "Wanna be my secret boyfriend?" Gabe said, "I would love to. But you're only 15. That's just wrong. I'll wait until your 18." Sam smiled and said, "Understandable." 

~2001 (Sam is 18)~  
Sam sat in his own motel room deciding to celebrate his 18th birthday alone. Sam put his hands together and prayed, "Hey Gabriel. I need you, if could please come...it would mean a lot to me." Soon he heard Gabe's wings and Gabe stood there smiling. Sam said, "So three years ago you said you loved me. And even though every time we met up you wouldn't date me because of my age. Well...I'm 18 now. And I've saved myself for you. You were my first and only kiss, I haven't had sex, I truly love you." Gabe smiled and said, "Well, I'll be your boyfriend Sammy. I still love you too." Gabe stepped in and pressed his lips against Sam's. (I will leave it to your imaginations as to what happened next)

~2005 (Sam is 22)~  
Sam's best friend Jess had died and oh my god the thoughts were coming back. Luckily his boyfriend Gabe showed up and Dean looked at him confused. Yeah, Sam didn't tell anyone about Gabe. Sam said, "Gabe...why is this happening?" Gabe said, "It's part of God's plan. He has something big and wonderful in store for you. You'll just have to persevere this next decade and you'll get it. But I can give you one part of it now..." Dean said, "Wait, who's this?" Sam said, "My guardian angel/boyfriend Gabriel. I've known him since I was seven. I've seen him at LEAST once a week ever since." Dean raised his eyebrows. Gabe got on one knee and said, "Sam, will you marry me?" Sam nodded and hugged Gabe tightly.

~2020 (Sam is 37)~  
Sam and Gabe sat in their backyard looking at their children playing. God created more archangels a few years ago and managed to get all creatures killed. Which meant no more hunting. Sam went back to law school, and Gabe became a teacher (nobody knows his secret). They have four adopted girls. Mary, Jo, Jess, and Charlie. They also have a Tibetan Mastiff named Bobby. Dean and Cas live next door with their two kids. Benny, and John. Gabe was right, everything did work out in the end. And Gabe and Sam lived happily ever after.


	8. The Note (This is Sad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has been dead for a month, and Sam finds a note written by Gabe.

Sam downed another beer and continued cleaning his room. 'Fucking Lucifer, taking the love of my life away...' he muttered to himself. He opened the drawer to the nightstand and saw a folded up piece of paper with the words, 'Read me' written on it in fancy handwriting. The handwriting was strangely familiar though. Sam grabbed the paper and sat on his bed. He unfolded the paper and began to read,  
'Dear Sam,  
Sam, it's me Gabe. If you're reading this...that means I'm dead. I wrote this because I knew I was inevitably gonna die, and when I did I told Cas to put it in our room. I want you to know I miss you, I truly miss you a lot. But even all angels get their personal heaven, and I bet you're up there. So don't worry, I won't be lonely. I know you're angry, and you want to go after Lucifer. That's good, but wait. He's getting weaker, and soon he won't be able to put up such a fight. And Sam, I want to get a few things off my chest that I didn't say often, or things I was too scared to say. First of all, I'm scared to die. Sure I'm an angel and all and I'm going to heaven. But...I'll be trapped there. I can't go anywhere. And that scares me. I'll be stuck here for eternity. Secondly, out of all the people I have met in my existence...you have made the biggest impact. You showed me it's okay to go against your family, and that it's okay to stand up for your beliefs. You have showed me everyone deserves love, and to be happy. You made me feel human Sam. You did things to me that nobody else has. Every time I was around you I felt like a giddy teenage girl around her crush. Except I was lucky and got noticed. I was also too scared to say this...you saved me Sam. Before we met I was getting pissed with the constant fighting between heaven and hell. I was always caught in the middle because I just wanted nothing to do with it at first. I was ready to off myself so I didn't have to deal with it. But you made me happy, and lead me fighting the good fight. And that's simply not taking a side, and saving the people in the crossfire. Thank you Sam. Even though I'm gone...remember to be kind to yourself. You're such a good person, and you don't see that. You're saving lives, putting your life on the line for strangers, and you're doing illegal stuff to save people. It takes a person with a huge heart to do that. You're not a monster Sam. I know you think that about yourself. You're not. A monster wouldn't save people...and don't all heros have dark sides to them? Remember that you're smart, handsome, kind, and just fucking amazing. Keep kicking ass...for me Sam. For Dean. For Cas. And for the countless other people you're going to save. Lots of people need you Sam. Stay strong, I love you, and I miss you.  
Love,   
Gabriel'  
Sam choked on sobs and fell over. He clutched the letter to his chest and looked up at the sky. And he could've sworn he heard Gabriel whisper, 'I'm here.' Sam never let the note get away from him. He always had it. He read it everyday. It was his simple reminder to keep going.


	9. Anniversary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam and Gabe's 1 year wedding anniversary!

Gabe got up out of bed quietly. And he went downstairs to the kitchen. He was thankful that Sam is such a heavy sleeper. The kids were at Dean and Cas's for the weekend which made his mission that much easier. He began cooking breakfast and once he finished he set the table. He went upstairs and saw Sam had woken up. Gabe said, "Happy anniversary Samsqutch." Sam smiled and the two of them shared a kiss. Gabe using his archangel strength picked Sam up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. He said, "Here you go! Eat up! You're a moose and need a lot of food." Sam rolled his eyes. The two of them ate talking about random stuff. Sam said, "Alright, let's go get dressed. I have a surprise for you." Gabe snapped and the kitchen cleaned itself. They went upstairs and got dressed. They got in the car and Sam drove them to a candy store. Gabe squealed and threw his arms around Sam. He said, "YOU KNOW ME SO WELL!" Sam laughed and hugged back. Sam said, "Go on. Get anything you want. As long as you promise to eat salads as well." Gabe nodded. They got Gabe's candy and went back home. Gabe said, "What now? I'm making dinner. So what shall we do in our spare time?" Sam chuckled and shrugged. Gabe thought for a moment and said, "Ah! Nerf Gun war!!" They ran to their son John's room and grabbed two Nerf Guns and a bunch of bullets. They began shooting at each other and running through the house. Eventually they crashed into each other and Sam toppled over and landed on top of Gabe. Sam tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Gabe's soft lips. Gabe rested his hands on Sam's hips. Gabe let his hands slide to Sam's ass and he squeezed it softly. Sam pushed his tongue into Gabe's mouth and Gabe let him explore. Eventually they pulled away smiling at each other. Sam looked at the time and said, "I'll help you cook dinner." he got up and pulled Gabe up with him. They went to the kitchen and began cooking spaghetti. Sam took some sauce and put it on Gabe's nose. Gabe laughed and put some sauce of Sam's face. They washed their faces and ate. Once they were done Sam turned on some music. A slow song came on and they began slow dancing in the kitchen. Gabe rested his head on Sam's chest and Sam said, "Happy anniversary Gabe." Gabe said, "Happy anniversary and may we have many more." Sam picked Gabe up and said, "Oh we will." Sam began singing (he's surprisingly good and Gabe always asks to hear him sing), "And I can't help falling in love with you." And he kissed Gabe. Gabe smiled into the kiss. They pulled away and the song was over. It was a faster song but they stayed in the same position. Sam held Gabe, Gabe's head was on Sam's shoulder, and Sam was swaying slightly. Sam said, "I love you Gabe." Gabe said, "I love you too Sam."


	10. Make Me Feel Beautiful -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe helps Sam feel beautiful

Sam looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He's never been confident with himself. Gabe walked into their bedroom and frowned when he saw how sad Sam looked. He went behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sam gasped, slightly caught off guard. Gabe said, "What's wrong Samsquatch?" Sam shrugged and said, "Oh nothing..." Gabe leaned from behind him and looked at Sam through the mirror. Gabe said, "Sam, you're not good at lying. What's wrong?" Sam said, "Am I beautiful?" Gabe said, "Of course. You're the most beautiful human to exist. Along with my charming vessel." Gabe winked and Sam gave a slight chuckle. Gabe said, "Do you not think you're beautiful?" Sam sighed and shook his head. Gabe turned Sam so they were facing each other. Gabe said, "Sam, I practically worship your body. And you know that. During sex I run my hands all over your body. I want to feel every inch of you skin, every crevasse, every bump, every scar. I feel the constant need to just look at you. You're always so beautiful, charming, sexy, handsome, and it makes me wonder if God created you himself. When I'm watching over you while you sleep I take in every feature of your body and gently trace your scars. You're seriously the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on." Sam blushed and said, "Fuck me Gabe. Make me feel beautiful." Gabe pushed Sam to the bed and straddled him. Gabe unbuttoned Sam's flannel and ran his hands slowly up Sam's torso. Sam gasped and arched his back into Gabe's touch. Gabe attached his lips so Sam's collarbone and gave it an open-mouthed kiss. Sam moaned and Gabriel yanked his flannel the whole way off. Gabe let his hands slide down Sam's arms and Gabe licked up the side of Sam's neck. Gabe moved his head and began kissing Sam lovingly on the lips. 

Gabe sat up and took his jacket and shirt off as well. Gabe leaned back down and began sucking Sam's nipple like he could get something out of it. He moved to Sam's left nipple and laved his tongue over it. Sam moaned and said, "Ah fuck Gabe!" Gabe moved and slid Sam's pants and boxers down. Gabe looked at Sam's cock and licked his lips. He wrapped his mouth around the head, and he ran his hands up and down Sam's thighs. He began sucking Sam's cock slowly, making sure to get Sam right to the edge. Knowing that his gentle touches were also edging Sam along. Sam moaned and bucked his hips up. Gabe pulled off of Sam's cock and began licking Sam's inner thighs. He flipped Sam and ran his hands down Sam's back to his ass and he spread Sam's ass apart. He flicked his tongue over Sam's hole and Sam let out a high pitched whine. Gabe smiled and said, "I love the sounds you make. They're the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard." Sam blushed and Gabe slid a finger into Sam's hole and began pumping it in and out. A few moments later he added another finger. He kept going until Sam was loose and stretched. Gabe took his pants off and lubed up his cock. He said, "Ready Sam?" Sam nodded and buried his face into the pillow. Gabe slid in and groaned. He said, "Fuck. You're still so tight!" Gabe pulled out slowly and quickly shoved himself back in. Sam let out an, "Ah!" Gabe said, "God you're so fucking beautiful. I love you so fucking much." Gabe kept thrusting and nipping at Sam's shoulder blades. Sam gasped, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ah yes Gabe!" Gabe smiled. Sam panted, "I'm close!" Gabe said, "Yeah? Cum for me Sam." Sam came with a shout, Gabe following not long after. Gabe pulled out and snapped his fingers so the mess disappeared. He laid next to Sam and pulled the covers up over them. Sam smiled at Gabe and said, "Thank you for making me feel beautiful." Gabe smiled lovingly back and said, "No problem Samsquatch. Now get some rest." Sam nodded and quickly fell asleep.


	11. Super Psycho Love (Serial Killer AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe team up as serial killers! This will be very graphic!

Sam looked the girl strapped to the chair. He gave a twisted smile and said, "Oh, you poor thing. Where's your prince charming? Hmm?" Sam grabbed a knife and walked closer to her. The girl screamed against the gag and tried breaking free. Sam laughed and shouted, "YOU CAN'T RUN! YOU'RE DONE FOR!" He plunged the knife into her chest and twisted it. The life faded from her eyes and she slumped down. Sam yanked the knife out of her chest and licked it. His partner in crime/boyfriend came into their underground bunker holding something behind his back. Sam said, "What's that?" and licked the knife again. Gabe moved his arms to reveal he was holding a human heart. Sam smiled and said, "Thank you sweetie. Who's the poor bastard you took this from?" Gabe shrugged and said, "Some guy I managed to lure into the woods. He was a dumb ass, you don't follow a known serial killer into the woods." Sam pecked Gabe on the lips and took the heart. Gabe said, "You taste like blood...it suits you." Sam rolled his eyes but smiled. They went to one of the other cells were a middle aged man sat crying on the floor. Sam walked in and pulled him up by his ear. Gabe walked over opened the guys mouth and cut out his tongue. They strapped him to a table and Sam grabbed his knife. Gabe decided to watch, he loved when Sam took control. Sam walked over to the guy and said, "You know, I'm not sure what to do with you yet. Should I slice here?" and he held the knife to the man's jugular. "Or here?" and held the knife above the man's heart. "Perhaps here?" and he held it to the man's abdomen. "Lastly, maybe here?" and held it to the man's temple. Sam looked at Gabe and said, "Honey, where do you think?" the man began squirming and trying to cry out for help. But he just gurgled on his own blood. Gabe said, "I'm thinking abdomen." Sam nodded and stabbed him there, then pulled the knife across his abdomen. Blood quickly pooled on the floor and Sam walked over to Gabriel. Sam said, "That was our 100th victim." and they kissed slowly.


	12. Angel Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Sam helped save God and the world Chuck made him an angel and Gabe helps him get used to it

Sam and Gabe stood in front of Chuck in Chuck's "office" in Heaven. Sam said, "You want to...make me an angel?" Chuck nodded and said, "Dean declined. But I know you'll make a great one. Plus you'll get to be with Gabe forever." Sam thought for a moment and said, "I'll do it." Chuck said, "Okay. I'll make you an archangel." Gabe smiled widely. Chuck preformed the procedure and made it so neither Sam or Gabe could be killed by anything at all, not even angel blades could kill them. Chuck said, "So, that'll be your form forever Sam. You won't physically age. But you will continue to get smarter and wiser. I'm sure Gabe will be willing to help you get used to the life of an angel." Gabe nodded. Chuck said, "Your wings should be there. Lets see them. All you have to do is think about it." Sam made his wings appear and Gabe's jaw dropped. They were black with white tips and sky blue edges. Sam looked at them and smiled. Chuck smiled as well. Chuck said, "Gabe I trust you to teach Sam how to fly." Gabe nodded. Sam thanked Chuck and Gabe took them back to the bunker. Gabe said, "You can tell Dean and Cas." they went to the library where Dean and Cas were playing cards. Cas looked up and he fell out of his chair when he looked at Sam. Dean said, "What the hell babe? You okay?" Cas said, "S-sam is an....archangel now. I can see it." Dean looked at Sam and said, "Let me see your wings." Sam made his wings appear and Dean's eyes widened. Cas said, "I'll have to admit, you do have nice wings." Sam thanked him. Gabe and Sam went to an isolated clearing. Gabe taught Sam how to take off, fly, steer, and land. Which Sam easily mastered. Then that night they decided to go on a fly around the world. Sam knows he's gonna enjoy this much more than being human


	13. Quick Author's Note

So, I came up with an amazing idea to help me update this more. I will write one-shots based off of some songs on my playlist. I will tell you the title in the Chapter Summary box. So yeah! Thanks for reading!


	14. My Savior (May be triggering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Song: Amber Run- I found) Sam tells Gabe about his life and what it was like to have John as a parent.

Sam and Gabe strolled through the woods next to the bunker holding hands. Gabe said, "I'm curious. And of course you're more than welcome to decline my request. But...Samsquatch what was your life like growing up?" Sam froze slightly and said, "No, it's fine you're curious. I'll tell you, you deserve to know. Before you came along things were...tough. I mean after mom died dad...changed. And so did Dean. When I was four, Dean had already become daddy's little solider. And did most of dad's dumb requests. Dad favored Dean over me, especially since I wanted to go to school and get an education. Even though Dean was favored by dad....Dean still loved me and convinced dad to let me go to school. Of course dad yelled at me all the time about it and I often went to bed crying. Dad also beat me sometimes, and was usually drunk or not around for a few weeks at a time. So Dean usually was the one to take care of me and he doesn't give himself enough credit for it. Once I started middle school Dean had already dropped out. I began getting bullied, and began falling behind in my classes. I was considering just giving up and quitting like Dean. But Dean begged me to keep doing what I was doing. So I did. When I was 16 my dad and I had gotten in a huge fight. I asked him about college and he said no I wouldn't do that since I was a hunter. That's all he saw me as, was just a hunter. He wanted to shape me into what Dean was. My whole life I just wanted to be normal. To have a normal house, a dad with a normal job, a brother in school, a dad who cared, a dad who was around, I just wanted to be normal. Dean convinced dad to let me go to college. Dean was the one who drove me to Stanford, and he was extremely proud of me. Then I met Jess...to be honest I don't really miss her anymore...but at the time I was so in love with her. I had plans to marry her...but then she died. I had lost hope at that point. I mean I tried a few times, and those usually ended in disaster. Other times I just had one-night stands. Then you came along and I couldn't be happier. I don't think you know how much you mean to me. You saved me Gabe. I was so close to giving up before we met, I just hated everything and wanted it all to end. The pain, the fear, the fighting. It's not the life I wanted, but the life I've been forced into. But...you make everything worth it. Because if I had stayed at Stanford I wouldn't have met you, and saved countless lives. Thank you Gabe." Gabe made Sam turn to him and saw that Sam had tears streaming down his face. Gabe wiped them away and said, "No problem kiddo. I'm glad you stuck around. I love you." Sam smiled and said, "I love you too." then Sam leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Gabe's lips.


	15. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe deals with his family issues a little differently than most people do...but Sam's totally okay with it.

Sam and Dean walked into the bunker, they'd just gotten back from a hunt. Cas said, "Hello Sam." Sam nodded and walked off to his bedroom leaving Dean and Cas to make out in the bunker library. Sam got to his room to find his boyfriend Gabe snuggling a stuffie and coloring in a coloring book. Sam smiled gently and said, "Hey little one." Gabe perked up and squealed, "Daddy!" Sam opened his arms and Gabe fell into Sam's arms enjoying the smell of his hunter. Sam rubbed Gabe's back and said, "How have you been little one?" Gabe said, "Good! Cas has been taking care of me, he even colored with me earlier!" Sam smiled and said, "Really? That's awesome! Did you thank him?" Gabe nodded and smiled up at Sam. Sam picked Gabe up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Sam knew to many people this seemed weird, and to some almost criminal like behavior. But this was truly Gabe's idea. Gabe was abandoned by his father (God) for so long that he just needs a father like figure to care for him. And he only trust's Sam enough to do that with. And Sam's totally okay with it, as long as Gabe was happy. Gabe pulled away from the kiss and Smiled widely at Sam. Sam smiled back and said, "Wanna snuggle?" Gabe nodded quickly. Sam chuckled and said, "Alright." They laid down and Gabe snuggled close to Sam. Sam pulled the covers over them and handed Gabe his stuffed Panda. Gabe said, "Mr. Panda wants a kiss." Sam smiled and kissed the panda's head. Gabe smiled and kissed the same spot Sam did. Sam said, "Wanna watch a nature documentary?" Gabe smiled and nodded. Sam grabbed his laptop and logged onto Netflix. They began watching a documentary on the Amazon Rain forest and halfway through Gabe fell asleep. Sam smiled and yawned. He paused the documentary and shut his laptop. He put it on the bedside table and shut off the light. Gabe snuggled even closer to Sam and kissed his chest. Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around him. And with smiles on their faces they both fell asleep.


	16. Candy Tummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is only insecure about one thing, his candy chub. But Sam adores it.

It was hot. About 100 degrees hot. Sam, Dean, and Cas had long since taken off their shirts. Gabe kept his on though, even though he felt like he was about to die. Sam walked over to his boyfriend and said, "Gabe, take your shirt off. You can't be comfortable in that shirt." Gabe shook his head. Sam noticed the insecurity in Gabe's eyes and he pulled Gabe to their bedroom. Sam said, "What's wrong love?" Gabe said, "Nothing..." Sam tilted his head and said, "Come on. You can tell me anything." Gabe said, "Fine. I have a candy belly from all the candy I eat. And I'm insecure about it." Sam said, "So..that's why you make us have sex with the lights off? And you shower alone? And why you'd rather die of heat stroke?" Gabe sighed and nodded. Sam said, "Come here babe." and he pulled Gabe closer. Sam said, "You know I love you. And nothing is ever going to change that. I love everything about you. A little bit of chub definitely won't change anything. You're you, and that's ALL that matters to me." Gabe sighed and said, "Fine. Be ready to leave me though." Gabe slowly took off his shirt and Sam smiled at finally seeing Gabe shirtless. Sam said, "You're beautiful Gabe." and he got on his knees and kissed the slight chub on Gabe's belly. Sam said, "It suits you. It really does." Gabe blushed and looked down at Sam. Sam nuzzled his face into Gabe's tummy and said, "It's soft too." Sam got up and kissed Gabe lovingly on the lips. Sam said, "Feel better?" Gabe nodded. Sam said, "We can stay in here if you're more comfortable with that." Gabe said, "Please." Sam smiled and they laid on the floor since it was way too warm to be on their bed. Sam lazily ran his fingers over Gabe's stomach and smiled when Gabe giggled. Sam said, "I love you." Gabe said, "I love you too Samsquatch."


	17. Demon Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Song: Heathens by: Twenty One Pilots) Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe go on a demon hunt looking for Abyzou a female demon who was responsible for miscarriages and infant mortality. As she herself was infertile.

Sam and Dean lead the way into the newly abandoned hospital, looking for Abyzou. Abyzou has killed 108 babies in the past week. All Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe know is that she is motivated by envy. They hear a creek up ahead and Sam and Dean freeze. Sam said, "Stay back. I'll go check it out." Gabe said, "No, Sam I'll go with you." Sam said, "I'll be fine babe." and he walked forward only to see it was a raccoon. Sam said, "Okay, so we know that she had been disguising herself as a nurse, and nobody saw that specific nurse leave. So she could still be here, or-" "You looking for me?" a raspy voice said. The four of them looked at her. She had matted hair, sunken dark eyes, she was missing her lower jaw, and she had long fingernails with blood caked on them. Sam ran forward towards Abyzou but was blasted back. "Sam!" Gabe and Dean shouted. Cas looked at Sam then back at Abyzou. Cas said, "Abyzou. I'm Castiel, angel of the lord. I'm begging you to please stop harming babies. We can make a deal." Gabe looked at Cas confused and said, "What do you mean?" Cas said, "Turn her into a human who is fertile. Instead of just using a vessel." Sam said, "No. Why are we giving her what she wants?!?!" Abyzou snapped her fingers and Sam was bound and gagged. He fell to the floor struggling against the restraints. Dean untied Sam and helped him up. Abyzou said, "Wow, you guys just DON'T give up do you? It's too late to give me what I want. I'm going to make sure every female is no longer capable of having a baby." Abyzou stepped forward and said, "I shouldn't be suffering alone you bastards." She cut Sam and Dean's chests and they fell to the floor, blood pooling around them. Gabe snapped his fingers and Abyzou exploded, that was his last resort. Gabe and Cas ran to their specific hunter and healed their wounds. Gabe picked Sam up and snapped his fingers. The four of them, and the Impala were all safely back at the bunker. Gabe carried the unconscious Sam to their room. He laid Sam down and took of Sam's blood stained shirt. He climbed in bed as well and covered them up. Gabe rested his head on Sam's chest and listened to his thundering heartbeat. Gabe sighed in relief, Sam's still alive thank god. Gabe ran his hand up and down Sam's side and kissed his chest. Sam's eyes fluttered open and said, "Is Abyzou gone?" Gabe said, "Yes, and we're safely back at the bunker." Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around Gabe. Gabe said, "You scared me Sam." Sam frowned and said, "I'm sorry...it's just what she was doing was so wrong. No mother should have to lose their children..." Gabe said, "I know Sam. It upset me too. But hey, she's gone and the future babies are no longer in danger. Of course we can't bring back the ones she killed, but hey we did our best." Sam nodded. And with that they fell asleep.


	18. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is having a tough time trying to fall asleep. So Gabe takes them to the field next to the bunker and he tells Sam the stories of the stars.

Sam sighed and slid closer to Gabriel, if that was even possible. Gabe said, "Having a tough time falling asleep there kiddo?" Sam nodded and Gabe said, "Come on. Let me show you something. Put on a sweatshirt, it's chilly outside." Sam nodded and slid on an old hoodie. They walked hand in hand to the field next to the bunker, that was still well hidden. Gabe snapped his fingers and a blanket and some pillows appeared on the ground. They laid down and looked up at the stars. Gabe said, "I remember when my siblings and I were creating the stars. Even for a few thousand years before humans, there weren't stars until we realized early humans would need them for travel. So each star...is made up of some angel grace. The brighter ones are archangel grace, and the duller ones are regular angel grace." Sam said, "That's really cool. Which constellations did you get to make?" Gabe said, "I made quite a bit." Sam said, "Tell me please." Gabe chuckled and said, "Fine. I made; Orion, Sirius, Ursa Major, Canis Major, Taurus, Perseus, Aquarius, Aquila, Aries, Bootes, Cancer, Capricornus, Cassiopeia, Cygnus, Gemini, Leo, Libra, Lyra, Pegasus, Pisces, Sagittarius, Scorpius, Virgo, and Auriga." Sam furrowed his brows and said, "What's Auriga?" Gabe said, "Auriga is the Charioteer." Sam said, "I bet they're all the most beautiful constellations in the universe." Gabe blushed and said, "Thank you Sam. They are in fact very good pieces of art. They took a long time to create though." Sam said, "I bet." Sam slid close to Gabe and rested his head on Gabe's chest. A few seconds later Gabe heard Sam snoring softly. Gabe smiled to himself and he snapped his fingers so they were back in the bunker. Gabe kissed Sam's temple and said, "Good night kiddo."


	19. First Kiss -Light smut-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is pretty self explanatory.

"Oh Sammy!" A certain archangel's voice rang out. "What Gabe?" Sam huffed out, he was getting irritated with Gabe since he kept interrupting his research. Gabe said, "You overwork yourself. Let's play a game." Sam was slightly flattered, nobody ever worried about him overworking himself other than family. Sam cocked an eyebrow and said, "A game? I'm 34 years old Gabe. I don't play games." Gabe said, "So? I'm like older than life itself. And I still play games. So, come on and let's have fun for a bit. Then I'll let you go back to your boring research." Sam sighed and said, "Fine. Now, what do you want to play?" Gabe held out Twister. Sam said, "Really? Do you want me to break every bone in my body?" Gabe said, "I'm an angel, I can heal you." They pushed the tables and chairs out of their way and Gabe spread out the mat. Gabe said, "I can use my grace to spin the spinner thing." Sam took off his shoes and Gabe took off his as well. Things started off pretty smoothly, they both uttered soft 'sorry's if they bumped into each other. But it was getting to the end where both of their bodies couldn't do much more. Gabe used his grace and spun the spinner. He said, "Right hand red." they moved their hands and Gabe collapsed on top of Sam and their lips smashed together. They both froze for a few seconds before they began slowly moving their lips against the other's. Sam tilted his head slightly to the right and kissed Gabe harder. Gabe nibbled softly on Sam's plump lower lip. Sam opened his mouth and let the archangel stick his tongue into his mouth. Sam slid his hands down Gabe's sides and he let them come to rest on Gabe's ass. They pulled away panting. Sam kept his hands on Sam's ass and squeezed it slightly. Gabe gasped softly and Sam said, "You have a nice ass." Gabe blushed and said, "So do you my moose. Well...what does this make us? Or should I wipe our memories and pretend it never happened?" Sam said, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Gabe said, "Like to? I'd love to Sammich!" Sam rolled his eyes but smiled. Sam kissed Gabe again and squeezed his ass harder. Gabe let out a soft moan and blushed. Sam said, "Mmm, I love you Gabe." Gabe said, "I love you too kiddo. I love you too." and they spent rest of the day snuggling in Sam's room and giving each other soft kisses on the lips.


	20. Mine -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I've noticed there's been a lack of smut in here) While working on a case one of the women Sam and Gabe interview get a little too handsy and flirty with Sam for Gabe's liking. So when Sam and Gabe finally have some alone time Gabe reminds Sam who he really belongs to. (Rough sex)

"And what did this creature look like?" Sam asked. The women twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and said, "Well handsome, he had black eyes although he looked human. I wish you were there to protect me." Sam threw up a bit in his mouth and he could feel Gabe's jealousy. Sam cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'm here to simply make sure he goes away and stays away." The women giggled and rubbed her hand up Sam's arm. Sam tensed up, and Gabe clenched his jaw. Gabe reached his hand over and squeezed Sam's thigh. He telepathically said to Sam, "You're mine." Sam silently replied, "I know. This is making me sick." The women looked at Gabe and said, "Why are you even here?" Gabe took a deep breath and tried and failed to calmly say, "Because, I work with Sam." She said, "Why are you getting so defensive? God." Gabe closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Sam said, "You know what. I think we're done here." and Gabe and Sam got up and left. Once Sam and Gabe got back to their house (Gabe uses his powers to put that house up while they're on cases and takes them down when they're done so they don't have to stay in crummy motels. Also nobody notices the house) Gabe pushed Sam up against the wall. Gabe's breathing increased and he said, "I don't like that bitch. Thinking she can have what's MINE." he brought Sam down and roughly kissed him. Sam moaned into the kiss and pulled away. Gabe said, "You're all fucking mine. No other whore besides me can have you." Sam said, "Then fuck me Gabe. Take what's yours and mark me up. The world needs to know I'm yours. Fuck me Gabe. Fuck me hard." Gabe growled and began nipping at Sam's neck. Sam gasped and he tilted his head slightly to give Gabe more access to his neck. 

Gabe pulled Sam to their room and he shut the door. He shoved Sam onto their bed and he climbed onto Sam. Gabe began humping himself down on Sam's crotch. Both of them moaned when they finally got the friction they wanted. Gabe kissed Sam hard and nipped at Sam's bottom lip. They continued kissing for a few minutes until they pulled away panting harshly. Gabe snapped his fingers and they were both naked and their clothes were scattered over the bedroom floor. Gabe began mouthing Sam's neck again, making sure to leave plenty of hickeys on his hunters neck. Gabe said, "You're mine Samuel, all fucking mine." Sam moaned as Gabe sucked his sweet spot and he said, "Yours Gabe. I'm all yours." Gabe sat up and looked at Sam's neck. Both sides of Sam's neck, and the front of Sam's neck were covered in purple hickeys. Gabe slid down and continued leaving hickeys all over Sam's chest, and collar bones. Gabe began paying attention to Sam's nipples, making Sam whine and squirm a bit. Gabe smirked and sucked on one of his nipples like he could get something out of it. Gabe did the same thing to Sam's other nipple and reduced Sam to a whining mess. Gabe sat up and admired his work so far. He said, "I dunno Sam. I don't think you have enough marks. Should I...spank you?" Sam's heart hammered in his chest and he nodded frantically. "Yes, oh fuck yes!" Sam panted. Gabe moved them so Sam was leaning over his lap. Sam buried his face in a pillow and circled his hips. Gabe was hypnotized by the way Sam's ass moved and he felt his cock throb. Gabe said, "How many spanks would you like?" Sam said, "As many as you want baby, spank me hard Gabe." Gabe said, "If you need me to stop let me know." then he brought his hand down hard on Sam's ass. Sam screamed into the pillow and his body jerked. 

After about ten minutes of Gabe spanking Sam, and Sam was reduced to a moaning screaming shaking mess Gabe stopped. He rubbed his hands gently on Sam's ass. He's gonna put lotion on that later. Sure he could easily use his grace to heal it, but putting lotion on it himself is much more intimate. Gabe moved Sam so Sam was laying on his back, and he legs were bent and spread apart. Gabe said, "You look so fucking sexy covered in my hickeys. And my hand prints on your ass." Sam smiled at Gabe. Gabe situated himself so he was laying between Sam's legs. He ran his hands up Sam's thighs and let them linger just below his ass. He pushed Sam's legs and told Sam to hold them to his chest. Sam did as Gabe asked and he held them there. Gabe covered both of Sam's thighs in hickeys before he finally pressed a kiss to Sam's hole. Sam gasped and his body jerked slightly. His cock oozed pre come onto his stomach. Gabe's cock was left neglected between his own two legs and he was okay with that. He just wanted to come just by fucking Sam. Which will be easy to do. Gabe licked Sam's hole and pushed a finger in. After five minutes of fingering Sam and getting him open Sam was ready. Gabe lubed up his cock up and he said, "Ready handsome?" Sam nodded. Gabe slid in and and Sam instantly wrapped his legs around Gabe's waist. Gabe groaned and said, "Fuck! You always feel so fucking good." Sam said, "Come on Gabe. Fuck me hard, fuck me really hard. I need it. Talk dirty to me Gabe, I love your filthy mouth." It took everything in Gabe to not cum right then and there. Gabe pulled out slowly and rammed back into Sam. He said, "You love my filthy mouth? Yeah?" Sam nodded. Gabe set a punishing pace and began pounding roughly into Sam. 

Gabe growled, "I love the way your tight little ass feels around my thick cock. You take my cock so fucking well. You're such a fucking slut for my cock. Are you my little cock slut?" Sam shouted, "Yes! I'm your fucking cock slut. Entirely yours..." Gabe aimed his thrusts so he was slamming into Sam's prostate. Sam said, "Oh fuck yeah! Right there Gabe! Right fucking there! That's it, keep going Gabe!" Gabe was panting harshly as he pounded into Sam. Gabe said, "Mine, mine, mine. All fucking mine. Nobody else can have you. You're my little whore. You love my fucking cock, you belong to my fucking cock. Mine, mine, mine!" Sam said, "Ah, ah, ah! Gabe I'm gonna c-cum!" Gabe said, "Yeah? Then cum for me Sam. Cum hard for me my little cock slut." Sam screamed, "OH FUCKING HELL! OH HELL YEAH GABE!" and he convulsed in an almost violent manner as he came all over his torso, up to his collar bones. Gabe growled at the way Sam's hole clenched, and pulsed around his cock. And soon he was shouting, "MINE, MINE, MINE!" as he came deep inside of Sam. He collapsed, still inside of Sam but holy shit that was the most intense orgasm he's had...ever. Once Gabe was able to think clearly he slid out of Sam. Sam's body was limp, and he was already half asleep. Gabe snapped his fingers and cleaned Sam's cum up. He laid Sam over his lap and grabbed the bottle of lotion. He put some on Sam's ass cheeks and rubbed it in to soothe the red hand prints from earlier. Sam gasped and smiled. He loved the way Gabe treated him. Fucked him like a whore when he needed to be, but always took great care of him afterwards. 

Sam looked at Gabe and smiled. Gabe smiled to and he laid Sam down, and laid down next to him. He pulled the covers up over them and Sam slid close to Gabe. Sam rested his head on Gabe's chest and let his fingers trace patterns on to Gabe's shoulder. Gabe rubbed Sam's back and he said, "Go to sleep. You need it." Sam nodded, and leaned up to press a loving kiss to Gabe's lips. Sam said, "I love you Gabe." Gabe said, "I love you too Sam." Then Sam laid his head back onto Gabe's chest and quickly fell asleep. Gabe closed his eyes and focused himself to sleep. Sure since he's an angel he doesn't need sleep, but it is nice every once in a while. And Gabe fell into a deep, much needed sleep.


	21. How to Care for an Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe have just started dating, and since Gabe is an archangel. His needs are a little different.

Gabe trudged up to Sam and said, "Babe, I have something for you." Sam looked up from his book and said, "What is it angel?" Gabe handed him a piece of paper and ran off. Sam cocked and eyebrow and looked at the paper. The first side was titled, 'My Life Story' and the other side was titled, 'How to Care for an Archangel'. Sam's curiosity peaked and he began reading.  
'Millions upon millions upon millions of years ago. I, Gabriel was created. I came to be before there were any life forms on earth. Which meant I stayed in heaven with Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Metatron, and my dad. Things started out fantastic. We never fought, and we were preparing life forms for the earth. My best creations have been the velociraptor, tyrannosaurus rex, megalodon, ostrich, lobster, kangaroo, platypus, ferret, pig, octopus, lion, panther, and mammoth. And when it came time for humans there were more angels in Heaven. Such as Balthazar, Samandriel, Castiel, Uriel, and Gadreel. So I spent lots of time with them. But then the fighting began. I tried keeping the younger angels out of the crossfire and tried distracting them. But I failed and they all joined the fighting. Lucifer had gotten pissed about the humans not being 'worthy' of the Earth, Michael was getting angry about Lucifer being angry, Metatron wanted control over Heaven, Raphael wanted control over heaven as well, and I just wanted the fighting to stop. Eventually God had us archangels ban Luci and Michael to hell and God fled after that. Probably fearing the backlash that was to come. Which left Metatron and Raphael to fight over who was in charge. (I personally believe neither of them were/ or would ever be worthy of being in control). Eventually Castiel got angry and went to Earth. Balthazar left Heaven as well. Along with Samandriel. Gadreel tried telling Metatron and Raphael to stop fighting and Raphael tortured him. Which is why Gadreel was so messed up. (Could you blame him after being tortured by your own brother for hundreds of years) Which meant that left Metatron in charge. He started turning all the other angels against each other and started our own civil war. I fled after a while of being completely fed up with all the petty drama. 

When I came to Earth I wandered all over the place causing mischief. I never revealed who I was, or what I was to anyone for a while. Balthazar eventually joined me and we just went around trying to have a little fun to take our mind off the war raging in heaven. But eventually Balthazar went home and tried to fix things, which left me all alone again. I've done many things in my life time. Help build the Colosseum, was a gladiator at one point, I used a king as a vessel at one point, I was an artist, I fought in the Revolutionary war, the Civil War, I helped build the Titanic, I used FDR as a vessel briefly, I helped invent sliced bread, I fought in WW2, and after that I settled down. I haven't been home in a long, long time, and I fear what it is like now. So yeah...that's my life story.'

Sam flipped the paper to the other side and continued reading,  
'So with all that being said. I do require special things. Like I need to be snuggled lots since I went all those years of being completely alone, and tried to stay undercover and in the shadows for a long time. I also need to be reassured that I'm wanted/needed and so on. Because if nobody has tried to get me to go back home...that means on some level they don't need me. I do have nightmares on the rare occasion that I do sleep, so just comfort me after them. And I am actually really clingy, so if I do become annoying just let me know. I'll understand. I sometimes just need someone to vent to and cry to. And I hope your up for that. I can also get jealous easily and be really possessive at times, so just a fair warning there. I just need gentle love I guess is what you could call it. Almost like I'm a baby. There's lots of emotional wounds that will probably never heal, but the best thing you could do for me is simply be here. Just let me know I'm loved and that I'll be okay. Because even us angels need to be reminded of that. I think that covers everything. xoxo Gabe'

Sam folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He began his search for his golden eyed archangel and eventually found him in their bedroom. Sam said, "Gabe." Gabe looked up and said, "What? Do you hate me now?" Sam frowned and said, "Of course not Gabe. I read this whole thing..." and he held up the paper. Sam continued, "I-i'm so sorry. I can't begin to imagine what that all must've been like." Sam walked forward and sat on the floor in the corner next to Gabe. Gabe looked at him and said, "You mean that?" Sam gave a gentle smile and nodded. He said, "I don't judge you for needing special attention. Around me, you don't have to put up a tough, no soft-emotions front. You can be yourself around me. I'm here for you, and I always will be." Gabe smiled and wiped away his tears. Sam pulled Gabe onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the smaller angel's waist. Sam said, "And I honestly don't judge you for being scared to go home. And I will never judge you for that. I will never judge you for anything. You are my boyfriend and I love you just the way you are. Your softer side and all." Gabe smiled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Sam's neck. Gabe said, "I just hope I don't seem to demanding or needy. I'm really sorry if I do." 

Sam said, "Don't ever apologize for that. That's not something you should be ashamed of. You are entitled to your needs. You have been through so much and haven't been able to tell anyone. I'm here to listen, and here to help you in any way I can." Gabe sniffed and Sam could feel tears on his neck. Sam felt a few tears slide down his own face and he moved Gabe so they were making eye contact. Sam said, "I love you so fucking much. I'm going to tend to all of your needs. I'll make sure you never go without any of them. I will personally kill anyone who judges you. I'm going to make you feel so loved and wanted. Because you are Gabe. I love having you in my life, and I feel so damn lucky to have an archangel boyfriend. Especially such a handsome, kind, funny one. You're probably God's best angel. And if you aren't in Heaven's eyes, you are in my eyes. You deserve so much Gabe." Sam pulled Gabe in for a kiss and they both cried into the kiss. They pulled away and Gabe buried his face back into the crook of Sam's neck. Sam rubbed Gabe's back and said, "There, there. You're so loved Gabe. So loved. I love you so much. I didn't even know I could love someone as much as I love you." Gabe smiled and said, "I love you so much as well Sammy. Thank you for being so kind to me. Despite all the shit I put you through when we first met." Sam said, "What can I say, I'm a forgiving guy." They laughed a little bit and looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. 

Sam noticed how sleepy Gabe looked. Sam stood up still holding onto Gabe and he carried him to their bed. He gently laid Gabe down, and climbed into bed next to him. Sam opened his arms and said, "Come here." Gabe gladly slid into Sam's embrace and rested his head on Sam's heart. He listened to the hunter's thundering heart beat. And Sam said, "Go to sleep little angel. I'm right here for you. Go to sleep now." And Gabe slid into a dreamless sleep. And Sam stayed up to keep an eye on his beautiful, brave archangel boyfriend.


	22. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam and Gabe's wedding day!

Sam stood in the dressing room of the church fixing his tie. Bobby walked in and said, "Almost ready Sam?" Sam nodded and turned to Bobby. He said, "How do I look?" Bobby smiled and said, "Like a grown man." Sam smiled as well and saw a few tears stream down Bobby's face. He didn't say anything though, knowing Bobby would be incredibly embarrassed. Bobby looked at his watch and said, "It's show time Sam." They linked arms and headed to the doors facing down the isle to the altar. Gabe turned and smiled at him. Gabe's best man was Castiel, and Sam's was Dean...obviously. Bobby walked Sam down the isle and handed him off to Gabe. Chuck opened the book and smiled. He said, "We are gathered here today for the joining of two families. The Winchester's and well...the angels I guess..." Chuck continued on with things until it was time for vows. Chuck said, "Gabe, why don't you go first." Gabe smiled and said, "I Gabriel, take you Sam Winchester to be my lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health. Through war and through peace. Through good and bad. For better or for worse. Till death shall we part." and he slid the ring onto Sam's finger. Sam smiled and let a few tears fall down his face. Chuck turned to Sam and said, "Sam, it's your turn." Sam said, "I Samuel Winchester, take you Gabriel to be my lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health. Through war and through through peace. Through good and bad. For better or for worse. Till death shall we part." and he slid the ring onto Gabe's finger. Gabe smiled at the ring then at Sam. Chuck said, "Do you Gabriel, take Samuel Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish. Till death shall you two part." Gabe said, "I do." Chuck turned back to Sam and said, "Do you Sam Winchester take Gabriel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish. Till death shall you two part." Sam smiled widely and said, "I do." Chuck shut the book and said, "You two may now kiss." Gabe pulled Sam in and kissed him deeply. Gabe dipped Sam and everyone cheered loudly. Dean and Bobby were crying and holding each other. Castiel and Chuck were even shedding a few tears. Hell, everyone that was there was crying. They did pictures and went to the wedding reception. Sam got to do two father son dances. One with Bobby, and one with Dean. And Gabe did his with Chuck. Then it was time for the couples first dance. They'd chosen 'When Day Met the Night' by Panic! At the Disco. (somethings I did change)

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night.  
When the sun found the moon  
He was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer.  
When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But the suns eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night  
So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"  
So he said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."  
Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of..

When the song ended Sam had Gabe dipped and they were looking into each other's eyes. Everyone was cheering and they kissed lovingly. Once the reception was over they said goodbye to everyone and headed to their honeymoon. Which was in Paris. Gabe simply snapped his fingers and they ended up at their hotel. Let's just say there was LOTS of sex...


	23. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has recently lost his grace and has come down with a cold. So Sam takes care of him!

Sam sat in the kitchen sipping some coffee when he heard someone shuffle into the kitchen. He looked up to see Gabe wearing one of his old Stanford hoodies (that was way too big on Gabe and made him look extraordinarily adorable), and sweatpants. Sam said, "Mornin' babe." Gabe said, "I don't feel good." Sam said, "What do you mean?" instantly worried. Gabe said, "My throat hurts, my body aches, and just ugh...I feel miserable." Sam said, "Ah, you're experiencing the common cold. All humans get it multiple times in their life." Sam got up and picked Gabe up. He said, "So, you need to rest and let me take care of you." Gabe yawned and nodded slightly. Sam took them to their room and laid Gabe on the bed. He propped up the pillows and tucked Gabe in. He said, "I'll be right back. You wait here." Sam went back to the kitchen and made some tea for Gabe, and some oatmeal. Then he went to the bathroom and grabbed a thermometer, pain killers, a box of tissues, and cold medicine. He went back to their room and saw Gabe was shivering. Sam frowned and walked towards his boyfriend. 

He put the stuff down on the nightstand and tucked Gabe in more. He went to his closet and grabbed another blanket and covered Gabe up. Sam grabbed the thermometer and said, "Open your mouth." Gabe did and Sam stuck it under his tongue. The waited a few minutes and Sam took it out once it started beeping. Sam said, "You are running a fever. Which is to be expected." Sam cleaned the thermometer and he grabbed the oatmeal and sat next to Gabe. Sam held the spoon to Gabe's mouth and Gabe eagerly took it. Once the oatmeal was gone Gabe sipped on his tea. Sam then proceeded to give him some cold medicine and pain killers. Once all that was done Sam got comfortable in bed next to Gabe. Gabe whined and slid closer to Sam and tried to make himself as small as possible. Sam said, "Aw, Gabe. You'll get over it in a few days. And it only seems really bad because this is the first cold you've ever had." Gabe nodded and rested his head on Sam's chest. Gabe quickly fell into a restless sleep and Sam rubbed Gabe's back. Sure he couldn't stand seeing his boyfriend hurting, but god was Gabriel absolutely adorable or what.


	24. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I think I have a small thing for graceless Gabe right now tbh) It's been a few months since Gabe has lost his grace, and he's a bit embarrassed about his wings.

Gabe whimpered as his shirt rubbed painfully against were his broken wings were tucked against his back. Sam looked at him with concern evident in his eyes. Sam said, "Babe, are you sure you're okay? I'm not gonna laugh at you if you say you're not okay." Gabe said, "My wings are....a bit broken. They were severely damaged in the fall Samsquatch." Sam frowned and said, "Do you want me to take a look at them?" Gabe shook his head and yelped when his wing moved a bit. Sam cocked an eyebrow and said, "Gabe you're obviously in a lot of pain. Let me take care of them, it hurts me to see you in pain." Gabe said, "Fine, but...please don't laugh at me." Sam said, "I never will laugh at you for something like this." Gabe took off his shirt and unfurled his wings. Sam gasped when he looked at them. 

Sam said, "O-oh my god Gabe...they look so painful." Gabe frowned. Sam looked at them and said, "Some of these wounds look infected I'm gonna have to get Cas." Gabe said, "He can only tell you what to do. Remember, he also no longer has grace." Sam nodded and went and found Cas. Sam said, "Look, Gabe's wings are infected. You have to help me." Cas nodded and went with Sam back to Sam and Gabe's room. Cas looked at them and said, "Ah, yeah these are pretty infected. Sam get Antibiotic ointment and mix it with crushed Lavender, Rosemary, and Mint. Then rub it slowly onto the infected area. Then stitch it up, and put some more on the infected areas. Then cover it up. Then you're gonna have to groom them. Which I can get you the proper tools for that." Sam said, "Thank you Cas." Cas nodded and walked out of the room. Sam went around the bunker and found the ingredients needed. He crushed up the Lavender, Rosemary, and Mint then mixed it with the ointment. Gabe had laid down on his stomach on the bed with his wings stretched out. Sam grabbed the other necessary materials and went back over to Gabe. 

Sam sat on the back of Gabe's legs and grabbed the ointment concoction and rubbed it into the infected areas. Gabe sighed already feeling some relief. Sam grabbed the needle and thread and said, "This is going to hurt pretty bad at first. And I apologize for that." Sam stuck the needle in and Gabe yelped. Sam made quick work (but did the job well) of stitching Gabe up. Then he rubbed more ointment on top of them. Cas walked in holding stuff for Sam to groom Gabe's wings with. Sam thanked Cas once again and hugged him. Then he walked back to Gabe. 

Sam cut the matted feathers off and sprayed his wings with a specific cleaning thing for them. Then he began brushing them slowly. Gabe moaned softly and Sam smirked. Sam said, "Does this feel good?" Gabe nodded and said, "It does kiddo. Angel wings are extremely sensitive. And being touched in the right way can cause us to feel pleasure." Sam smirked even more. Gabe said, "You do know that a human grooming an angel's wings is considered a very...intimate thing. It means we truly trust that human, and that we love them with all our being. You should feel honored kiddo." Sam said, "I do. I'm glad you chose me. As to why you chose me though is a mystery." Gabe said, "I dunno there's just something about you Sam." Sam smiled. Once Sam was done Gabe was moaning more frequently. Sam laid next to Gabe and said, "Once their healed we'll have to see just how much pleasure they can bring you." And he winked at Gabe. Gabe for the first time in his life was rendered speechless.


	25. I Wanna Make Love To You -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been extremely stressed out lately, and Gabe knows just how to help.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and groaned. Yet another dead end in research. As soon as he thinks he's finally getting somewhere with it, he finds out it doesn't work. He put his head in his hands and groaned again. Gabe walked up to Sam and he softly said, "Oh Sammy, you're super stressed." Sam sighed and said, "I know...it just panics me even more when kids are involved." Gabe said, "I know. But you have to remember in order to help others, you have to take proper care of yourself." Sam said, "I try to Gabe. I really do." Gabe said, "I know. Come on, I'm gonna help you relieve some stress." Sam said, "You gonna fuck me baby?" Gabe bent down and began kissing Sam's neck and whispered in his ear, "I'm not gonna fuck you Sam...I'm gonna make love to you." Sam smiled and tilted his head slightly trying to get Gabe to go back to kissing his neck. Gabe gave Sam's neck a few more soft kisses and he snapped his fingers and they ended up in their room. Gabe unbuttoned Sam's shirt slowly, kissing him at the same time. Once all the buttons were undone Gabe slid the flannel off and tossed it onto the floor. 

He pushed Sam until Sam fell onto the bed. Gabe straddled him and said, "I'm gonna fuck you nice, slow, and gentle. Just how you need it. I'm gonna kiss you softly with all of the passion I can muster. I'm gonna gently run my hands all over your beautiful body, and make sure to relieve the tension in you muscles. I'm gonna make you feel like a king Sammy." Sam smiled at Gabe and kissed him slowly. Gabe stayed true to his word and kissed Sam softly yet passionately. He brushed the hair out of Sam's face and pulled away. Sam lay beneath him. Panting slightly, and had a soft blush dusting his cheeks. Gabe took off his own shirt. Sam sat up and began kissing his chest. Gabe said, "No. Tonight is about you Sammy." and pushed Sam back down onto the bed. Gabe slowly ran his hands down Sam's arms and intertwined their fingers. He pressed a loving kiss to Sam's soft lips and moved to Sam's neck. He peppered kisses all over Sam's neck until he found Sam's sweet spot. Sam moaned and Gabe nipped on the smooth skin and sucked on it. Leaving a dark purple love bite behind. 

Gabe continued kissing down Sam's neck until he got to his collar bones. He nipped at them softly, loving the soft gasps it drew out of Sam. Gabe ran his hands down Sam's sides and let them rest on his hips. Gabe left a trail of open mouthed kisses down Sam's chest and torso. Sam moaned and arched his back into the touch. Gabe sat up and unbuttoned Sam's jeans, and unzipped them. He took them off leaving Sam in only a pair of boxers. Gabe took off his pants as well. Gabe took the hem of Sam's boxers into his mouth and slid them down. His upper lip grazed Sam's cock and Sam said, "Oh fuck..." and Gabe couldn't help but smirk. Once Sam's boxers were off Gabe spread Sam's legs apart and situated himself between them. Gabe rested his hands on Sam's thighs and kissed up the both of them. Gabe said, "You're so beautiful Sam. So beautiful." Sam blushed and said, "You are too." Gabe said, "Again Sammy. Tonight is about you. Don't worry about giving." Sam nodded. Gabe licked a stripe up Sam's cock and pressed a kiss to the tip. Sam gasped and closed his eyes. Gabe wasted no time in taking Sam's cock into his mouth.

Gabe held Sam's hips in place and bobbed his head up and down. He sucked the tip, and made an obnoxious slurping sound. Sam gasped, "Oh!" Gabe couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his lips. Gabe sat up a little and spat on Sam's cock. He quickly went back to sucking it. Sam whined and tried thrusting his hips, but Gabe continued to hold them in place. A few minutes later Gabe stopped and sat up. Sam was panting heavily and his eyes were closed. Gabe moved his hands and saw five purple marks on each hip. He kissed each one and smiled when Sam gasped. Gabe gently flipped Sam over so Sam's ass was in the air and he smiled. In his eyes Sam had the best ass in the universe. It was nice and round, it was perfectly plump, it was also smooth. Gabe placed his hands on both of Sam's ass cheeks and he squeezed them. Sam gasped and pushed his ass into Gabe's firm touch. Gabe leaned down and pressed a few kisses to both cheeks and eventually spread them apart. Gabe kissed Sam's hole and Sam whined and clenched his fists. Gabe rubbed Sam's lower back and said, "Relax Sammy, let me take care of you." 

So Sam listened and melted under Gabe's touch. Gabe smiled and flicked his tongue over Sam's hole. "Hngh.." Sam whined. Gabe spent about five minutes thoroughly eating Sam out and fingering him. By the end Sam was whining and almost thrashing on the bed. He whined, "Gabe...I need you in me..." Gabe said, "Alright." Gabe lubed up his cock and slid slowly into Sam. Sam gasped, "Oh, oh!" Suddenly feeling so full, and he loved it. Gabe rested his hands back on Sam's hips and he waited until Sam gave him the go ahead to continue. Sam nodded. Gabe pulled out slowly, then slowly pushed back in. They usually don't go slow, but Sam needs it. Gabe angled his thrusts so he was hitting Sam's prostate. Sam said, "Oh, oh, ah! Gabriel....mmm..." Gabe bent down a bit and kissed between Sam's shoulder blades. Gabe kept his head there, and he knew they were both close. But he wanted his Sammy to cum first. Gabe said, "Can you cum for me Sam? Are you ready to cum?" Sam nodded, panting heavily. Gabe whispered in Sam's ear, "Then cum for me." and he nipped Sam's earlobe. 

Sam came all over the sheets with a moan that sounded a bit like Gabe's name. He threw his head back and clenched around Gabe's cock. His orgasm was felt through his entire body, lighting every nerve on fire with pleasure. It was one of the best orgasms he's ever had. Gabe moaned, "Ugh Sam!" and released into his boyfriends limp and sweaty body. Sam winced slightly as pleasure crossed the line into pain. Once Gabe was done he slid out and snapped his fingers cleaning up the mess, and both of them had their boxers back on. Gabe tugged the covers up and he snuggled close to Sam. Sam looked at Gabe and smiled. He said, "That was...amazing Gabe. It truly was. I feel really relaxed now." Gabe said, "Good, I think we'll have to do this more often if you ask me." Sam nodded and said, "Agreed." Gabe said, "You get some rest. You can continue your work in the morning." Sam nodded and pecked Gabe on the lips. He said, "Goodnight angel, thanks again." Gabe smiled and said, "Goodnight Sammich. And no problem." Sam closed his eyes and Gabe did too. They both slept better than they have in a long time.


	26. Save Me Now (TRIGGER WARNING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hasn't been the same since he came back from the cage. And one day he decides to try and take his own life.

Sam stood in front of the bathroom mirror with tears streaming down his face. He told himself, "I can't do this anymore. I just can't live like this anymore..." He sat on the bathroom floor and grabbed the piece of paper and pen he had in his pocket. He wrote,

'Dear Dean, Gabe, Castiel, and Bobby,  
I'm so sorry. So goddamn sorry that it had to end like this. You guys are the only people that have ever truly cared about you, and I feel so guilty to betray you like this. Please understand, this isn't your faults. It's just...being in the cage so long has ruined me completely. I'll never be the same. I don't want to live like this anymore. I'm a fucking monster, that's all I am. I'm nothing. I'm Lucifer's fucking vessel, I was addicted to demon-blood, I let Lucifer possess me at one point, I hallucinated Lucifer for months, I was soulless once, and I ended up getting trapped in the fucking cage with Lucifer. I'm a freak! A damn freak! I've probably made your lives much more complicated than they should be. So I can fix that, by getting rid of myself. 

Dean- I love you. I know I never said that to you a lot, but I hope you always knew and will know I mean it. You were the best sibling I could've asked for. You did so much for me and I can't thank you enough for that. All the sacrifices you made for me, all the fighting you went through for me. Just...thank you Dean. Thank you so much. I love you. 

Bobby- You took me in as one of your own and cared for me as if I was your own son. I can't begin to explain how thankful I am for that. You did so much for me, and gave me those few wonderful childhood memories. Thank you, and I love you. 

Gabe- I love you. Sure things were rough between us at the start, but we got over that. You were the best boyfriend I have ever had. You made me feel so special, and so loved. You made me feel like a king. I love you very much, and thank you.

Castiel- I will never be able to fully thank you for all the things you've done for Dean and I. You put your life on the line so many times for us. You've also helped us so much in saving the world. Don't listen to what anyone says, you are definitely not expendable. Thank you, and I love you.

Please don't blame yourselves, or turn against each other. I'm not worth it. And if by some miracle I get into Heaven I'll watch over all of you. Thank you all for all the happiness you brought me. I hope to see you all again at some point. Stay strong, and keep kicking ass.

Goodbye,  
Samuel Winchester'

Sam put the note on the sink and he filled the tub with water. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into the tub. He undid the pocket knife and dug it into his wrist. He winced and dragged it down the length of his forearm. He did the same to the other arm and quickly fell unconscious. Gabe, Dean, Bobby, and Cas walked back into the bunker and began their search for Sam. They were all on a food run when Gabe had a bad feeling about things. Gabe quickly ran to their room and saw the bathroom light was on. He tried to open the door only to find it locked. "SAM!" shouted Gabe. Dean, Cas, and Bobby came running in to find Gabe throwing himself at the door. Gabe broke the door and it swung open. He screamed and ran into the bathroom upon seeing Sam laying almost dead in the bathtub. Cas ran forward and healed the cuts, but Sam was still unconscious. Gabe picked Sam up out of the tub and carried him to their room. Dean was sobbing and pacing. Bobby was trying to comfort Dean, although Bobby himself had tears streaming down his face. Castiel was praying to anyone who would listen and Gabe was reading the note. Gabe broke down and let the others read the note. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to Sam. He prayed, 'Chuck or whoever cares at this point please hear me out. We all need Sam, please don't take him away from us. We're all going to be very broken, and very angry if you take him away. So it's best you just let him live.' Suddenly Sam's eyes flew open and he began gasping for air. Gabe looked up and said, "Thank you whoever answered my prayer." Dean rushed over to Sam and said, "Sammy...y-you...oh god no..." Gabe said, "Let's all take turns having an individual talk with Sam. Dean you continue. The rest of us will head out..." Bobby, Cas, and Gabe walked out of the room and to the kitchen. 

Cas made himself and Gabe some tea. Then got Bobby a beer. After a while of waiting in silence it was finally Gabe's turn. He walked into their room and saw Sam staring off into space. Gabe said, "Sam. Babe..." Sam looked at Gabe and broke down crying. Gabe's heart shattered and he laid next to Sam. He pulled Sam into his arms and rocked him while he himself cried. Gabe said, "I thought-I thought I lost you Sam...I was so scared." Sam wiped his eyes and said, "I just hate being so messed up." Gabe said, "I know you do...but oh my god we all love you no matter what. You're still our Sam. And to me you're still my cute little moose. I will love you no matter what Sam. There's nothing that can happen to you that will ever change that about me." Sam looked up at Gabe and wiped the angels tears away with him thumb. Gabe looked at the now scars and he gently kissed them (oh my god I know. I'm horrible for turning the scars romantic, but the first part of this was too angsty and sad for me. I'm so sorry) then he held them to his heart. He said, "I love you Sam. You're my handsome, smart, brave, romantic, adorable moose. And nothing will ever change that. I'm here for you. Bobby's here for you. Dean's here for you. And Cas is here for you. We'll never let you fight this alone. Because in this family, you don't have to face any battles alone." Sam nodded and held on tighter to Gabe. Gabe ran a hand through Sam's hair and said, "Now sleep. You need it." So that's what Sam did.


	27. Guess Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has come back from the dead!

Sam sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. He took another sip of beer and wiped the tears from his eyes. Dean knocked on the door and went in. He said, "Sam, c'mon. I know you're upset but...at one point you're just going to have to get over it." Dean walked over to Sam, not bothered by the glare Sam was giving him. Sam said, "But you freaked out when Castiel went missing. So you're one to tell me to stop freaking out." Dean said, "Look, I'm just trying to help you. I know this hurts you, I know how in love you were with him. But in this business...you just have to move on." Sam said, "But I can't simply move on. Gabe was...Gabe was special. He-he made me feel special you know. Just like how Castiel makes you feel." Dean said, "I know. I know this is hard." Dean snatched the beer out of Sam's hand and said, "You need to get some rest. When was the last time you slept? Speaking of, when was the last time you ate?" Sam shrugged and laid down. Dean said, "Alright. Don't be afraid to get me if you need anything." Sam nodded and quietly thanked Dean. Dean walked out of the room and Sam stared at the empty side of the bed. Where Gabe always slept, or laid if he didn't feel like sleeping. Sam pulled Gabe's pillow to his chest and began crying into it. Suddenly there was frantic knocking on the door and Dean burst in. He said, "I have a surprise for you...well more like Cas does." Dean stepped aside and Gabe walked in. Sam sat up and said, "G-gabe?" Gabe smiled softly and said, "In the flesh kiddo." Dean said, "I'll leave you two alone. Sam just make sure you thank Cas." Sam nodded. Gabe walked to the bed and sat down next to Sam.

Sam began crying again and Gabe pulled Sam into his arms. He said, "Shh, shh Sammich. I'm here, I'm back." Sam said, "Oh god...you have no idea how much I missed you." Gabe said, "Well, I personally didn't. But Cas and Chuck did...hence why they brought me back." Sam smiled and looked into Gabe's golden eyes and said, "Is it really you? Chuck said it was hard to bring back archangels...especially you since you are also a trickster." Gabe smiled and said, "They made it work. Castiel is one of the most powerful regular angels. He is very capable of lots of things. So him along with my father...they managed to bring me back." Cas walked in and Sam got up and walked over to Cas. Sam pulled him into a hug and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Cas smiled a little bit and hugged back and said, "No problem Sam." Sam and Cas separated and Cas looked at Gabe. He said, "You feeling okay?" Gabe nodded and said, "Never better baby bro." Cas smiled and walked out of the room. Sam laid back down next to Gabe and snuggled close to him. Fearing if he let go that Gabe would disappear again. Gabe kissed the top of Sam's head and said, "I'm not going anywhere for a long time kiddo." Sam buried his face into Gabe's chest and began crying again. There were so many emotions running through him to the point that he was overwhelmed. 

Gabe gently stroked Sam's hair and said, "There, there Sammy. I'm back now. I'm back. And I'm never leaving you again." Sam said, "You better not." Gabe chuckled and said, "I promise I won't." Sam looked back up at Gabe and said, "I love you so much." Gabe smiled and said, "I love you very much as well samoose." Gabe tilted Sam's head closer to his and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. Sam practically melted into the kiss, savoring Gabe's lips like he never has before. They pulled away smiling at each other and Gabe said, "I definitely missed your cuddles, and kisses. That's for damn sure." Sam blushed and said, "I missed yours too." Gabe ran a hand through Sam's hair and whispered, "Get some rest now love. I've heard you have not slept for days. We'll talk more when you wake up." Sam nodded and said, "You promise you'll still be here." Gabe smiled lovingly at Sam and said, "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere for a very long time." Sam said, "Good." and quickly fell into a much needed sleep. Gabe stayed awake keeping an eye on his moose, just being glad he was back.


	28. Snow storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe, and Sam a happily married couple are stuck home with their three kids Bobby, Charlie, and Kevin.

Kevin whined as he looked at the white flakes floating to the Earth. "Papa, I wanna go outside!" he whined. Sam said, "I'm sorry, but right now you can't. You're gonna have to stay inside for a bit." Gabe came into the kitchen, walking awkwardly due to the fact he had two children clinging to each of his legs. Charlie and Bobby giggled as they looked up at Gabe. Kevin turned to Gabe and said, "Papa won't let me go outside." Gabe said, "You can't. It's very cold outside, and snowing buckets practically. You'll get sick." Kevin said, "But you can heal me!" Gabe said, "I know, but still. It won't kill you to spend quality time with us." Kevin huffed and said, "But I'm 8. I'm the oldest kid!" Gabe and Sam looked at each other and Gabe said, "Hold up. I have an idea. Bobby, Charlie you're gonna have to let go of me." The two of them let go and Gabe walked to the kitchen table and snapped his fingers. A bunch of cookie making stuff appeared on the table. He said, "Trust me. It's just as fun as going outside. And that's coming from an archangel who is capable of many things. So the three of you go get cleaned up." The three kids nodded and ran off. Sam and Gabe looked at each other and started to chuckle. Gabe said, "Kevin is a stubborn one." Sam nodded and walked over to Gabe. He gently planted a kiss on Gabe's lips and said, "You're brilliant." Gabe said, "I try. I try." Sam rolled his eyes, smiled, and kissed Gabe again. "Ew!" they heard. They broke apart to see their three kids looking at them feigning disgust. Gabe chuckled and scooped the three of them up and said, "What, you're gonna have someone you'll kiss one day." and he smiled at them. Sam smiled at his husband and kids and sneakily took a picture. 

They began making Christmas cookies, and while they were doing that Gabe was telling them the story of how he told Mary about Jesus. Even though Sam's heard it many times before (it's one of Gabe's favorite stories) he still loves it. Once the cookies were in the oven and they cleaned up they headed out to the living room. They all worked together to build a fort. Gabe used his powers a little, but not much. He wanted his kids to be proud of their work. He only did it to keep it stable. They went inside of it and Sam turned on a movie. Halfway through the kids had fallen asleep and once the cookies were out of the oven Sam and Gabe put their kids to bed. Then they went back downstairs to watch another movie. Sam snuggled up close to Gabe and Gabe wrapped an arm protectively around Sam. Sam said, "It's hard to believe at one point I was a hunter." Gabe chuckled and said, "I know. Who knew you had the suburban white gay dad in ya." Sam chuckled and playfully slapped Gabe's chest. Gabe said, "But in all seriousness...we did come a long way." Sam nodded in agreement. They'd stopped hunting once they finally killed Lucifer, and shut the gates of hell for good. Sam looked up and Gabe and kissed him. Gabe smiled into the kiss and eventually pulled away. He said, "I love you Sam." Sam said, "I love you too Gabe." they turned off the movie and headed upstairs to their room. 

Sam and Gabe changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Soon there was a knock upon their bedroom door, and their three kids came in. Bobby said, "We decided we wanted to have a sleep over with you guys." Sam and Gabe chuckled and made room for their kids. Charlie, Kevin, and Bobby laid in between Gabe and Sam. Gabe draped a wing over all four of his loved ones and smiled at them. Charlie giggled and played gently with the feathers. Sam said, "Alright now guys. Go to sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas eve and you don't wanna be grumpy on Christmas eve." The kids nodded and quickly fell back asleep. Sam and Gabe reached their arms across and held hands. They gave each other another smile before they also fell asleep. Enjoying their newfound life of peace.


	29. Confidence is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is very insecure, and Gabe helps Sam work on improving his self-esteem.

Gabe frowned while he looked at Sam. Sam had been talking very negatively about himself and that made Gabe upset. Gabe thought Sam was so beautiful and amazing that he had actually asked Chuck if he'd made Sam himself. Gabe continued looking at Sam and was forming an idea in his head that just might be able to help Sam. He said, "Sam, come with me I have an idea." Sam looked at him confused but got up with Gabe anyways. Gabe grabbed Sam's hand and they walked to their bedroom. Gabe shut their bedroom door and said, "Strip to your boxers." Sam said, "Are we trying a new kink?" Gabe chuckled and said, "Not now. Maybe later if you want." and winked. Sam did as Gabe asked, now slightly more confused. Gabe said, "Kiddo, you've been talking pretty negatively about yourself lately. So...what I'm going to have you do is lay on the bed and tell me what you hate about yourself. Then I'll tell you why I love it. Because, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Sam nodded and laid on the bed. 

Gabe sat next to Sam and said, "You can begin." Sam said, "Honestly...I hate my face. I just always have. It might've been because I saw Dean getting all these compliments from people...and I never got noticed..." Gabe pecked Sam's lips, nose, and cheek. He said, "I noticed you though. And I love your face. I think you're extraordinarily handsome. You're just the definition of perfection Sam." Sam said, "I think my shoulders are too broad." Gabe kissed both of his shoulders and said, "There's more for me to hug Sammy, and we both know I love hugging you." Sam said, "I just plain and simple hate my chest. It also seems way too broad for me." Gabe left several soft kisses on Sam's chest, and flicked his tongue over Sam's nipples. Gabe said, "Again, more for me to cuddle. And, I love your nipples. They're so perky. I love it." Sam said, "I hate my stomach. I think I am fat." Gabe frowned and slid down a bit. He rested his head against Sam's perfectly toned abs and left a few soft kisses there. Gabe said, "You're not fat Sam. You're perfect, and even if you did have chub I would still love you. Because you're an amazing guy Sam." 

Sam said, "I hate my thighs. I think they're too fat..." Gabe slid down some more and left six soft kisses on each of Sam's thighs. He said, "I love your thighs. I love grabbing onto them while we make love Sam. And I love gently touching it to help you calm down some after hunts. They're perfect Sam...you're perfect." Gabe slid back up and pulled Sam into a hug. He said, "Sam, I wish you saw yourself the way I do. I think you're flawless in every damn way. There's not a thing I would change about you. Not a single thing. You left me speechless the first time we met. And it's very hard to impress and leave an archangel speechless. And you continue to do both to me all the time. Don't listen to what anyone else has ever said about you. I could easily smite their sorry asses for hurting you. Their words mean nothing. My voice counts more than all of theirs combined. So remember. When you feel worthless and/or ugly...you managed to get a god damn archangel to fall in love with you. And it's a hard thing to do. But you did it within the first five minutes we met." Sam smiled softly and kissed Gabe, fighting back his tears. 

Gabe pulled away and said, "It's okay to cry Sammy. You don't have to act all tough around me." That's when Sam let the tears fall. Gabe didn't laugh at him, judge him, or tell him to stop. He sat there holding Sam, swaying side to side slowly, just letting Sam get it all out of his system. Once Sam calmed down Gabe pulled them apart and said, "You feel better now Sammy?" Sam said, "A little bit." Gabe said, "Good. Even a little improvement is some improvement. We'll do this once a week. I think it'll really help. Not only you, but me as well. It'll help me get to know what I need to compliment you on more, and where to kiss when you're upset." Sam blushed and said, "Nobody's ever cared so much about my self-esteem before. Thank you Gabe." Gabe said, "No problem babe. I love you moose." Sam chuckled and said, "I love you too trickster."


	30. One Last Time -Sad af-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew something bad was going to happen when they fought Lucifer. They both knew one of them wasn't going to make it.

Sam, Gabe, Cas, and Dean stood in a warehouse waiting for Lucifer. Sam and Gabe were holding hands and were whispering reassuring things to the other, and periodically giving each other small kisses. Cas and Dean were holding hands and looking at the ground. The four of them knew not all of them were gonna make it. Gabe was almost positive it would be him, given he was an archangel as well. Suddenly the doors busted open and Lucifer strolled in twirling an angel blade with his fingers. Lucifer said, "Ah! If isn't my four least favorite beings in all of creation. We have Mr. Trickster, stubborn moose, mindless squirrel, and fallen angel." Gabe held up his angel blade and said, "Don't talk about any of them like that!" Lucifer chuckled and said, "Oh c'mon Gabe! I'm just having some fun before the bloodshed begins." Gabe said, "The only blood that will be shed is yours Lucifer." Lucifer laughed and said, "Are you sure about that?!?! Really?!?! Two horrible angels and two powerless humans think they can fight me and win? How dumb can you all really be?" Sam said, "Lucifer. We all may be a bit messed up but we can still kick your angel ass to hell." Lucifer's eyes flashed red and he said, "Try me." and he lunged forward. Sam threw him to the ground and punched him. Lucifer threw Sam off of him and Sam landed on the ground with an 'oof!' Dean ran over to Sam while Cas and Gabe closed in on Lucifer. 

Lucifer said, "Are you two really going to kill your own brother?" Gabe scowled and held his angel blade up. Gabe said, "Castiel, step away. This is personal." Cas looked at him and said, "But-" Gabe said, "Just go as back up." Cas nodded and slowly backed off as Gabe had asked. Gabe snapped his fingers and he ended up with Lucifer's angel blade in his hands. He snapped again and it disintegrated. Lucifer snarled, picked Gabe up and threw him against the wall. Gabe groaned but quickly got back up. Sam said, "Gabe!" but it was too late, Lucifer had moved Gabe's hand so Gabe ended up stabbing himself in the chest with the angel blade. The room filled with a bright light and Cas, Sam, and Dean covered their eyes. Once the light faded Sam ran to Gabe's body. Cas ran forward and quickly impaled Lucifer in the chest as well. The room filled again with a bright light and Lucifer fell to the ground. Cas said, "All the archangels...all the archangels are gone." Sam chocked on sobs. Horrible painful sobs that racked his whole body. Sam rested his face into Gabe's chest and screamed, "NO! GABRIEL! COME BACK!" Cas and Dean looked on at the tragic seen unfolding before their eyes. Sam knew that there was about a 98% chance that Gabe will ever come back. But he could still hope and beg. Sam looked at Gabe's burnt wings on the ground. Sam clung onto Gabe's body tightly and continued to sob. Sam looked at Dean and said, "We're giving him a proper, normal funeral. The type he deserves." Dean nodded and said, "We can do that." Cas said, "Let's burn Lucifer's body, then pour his ashes into the sewer." Dean couldn't help the small chuckle, and Sam cracked a small smile. But it went away as soon as it came. Sam picked up Gabe's body and took one last look at the burnt wings on the ground. Then he walked out. Dean and Cas followed him, Cas carrying Lucifer's body. 

Once they got in the Impala (Sam in the back with Gabe's body. Lucifer's body was stuffed in the trunk) Sam dialed Bobby's number. Bobby answered and started throwing anything and everything he could once he heard Gabe was dead. He really liked Gabe. He was so happy Sam finally found someone to distract him from all the bad going on in the world. But he calmed down a bit once he heard that Cas had killed Lucifer in turn. Sam told Bobby they were having a proper normal funeral and said he will call others to see if they'd want to come. Cas and Gabe are the only angels who help the hunting community. So there was more than likely gonna be a big turn out. Sam hung up and ran his hand through Gabe's hair. Sam pressed one last kiss to Gabe's lips and fell asleep clinging onto Gabe's lifeless body. 

Two weeks later was the funeral. Many people were there. Sam, Dean, Cas, Bobby, Garth, Benny, Jody, Jo, Charlie, Ellen, Claire, Rufus, and several other hunters. There were a few special guests as well. Such as Balthazar, Samandriel, and Chuck. Once they buried Gabe they set fire to Lucifer's body and let him fade into the past. Sure it hurt Cas, Balthazar, Samandriel, and Chuck to see Lucifer burned. But they all knew it was for the best. It was the best way to prevent him from coming back ever again. Sam stayed quiet throughout most of the funeral, only speaking when spoken to. Once all the others left it was just Sam, Dean, Cas, and Bobby. Bobby walked over to Sam and pulled him into a hug. Sam began crying and hell so did Bobby. The hunting community was going to go through this loss together, and Sam couldn't be more grateful for not feeling alone. Sam took one last look at Gabe's grave and slowly walked away.


	31. Nightmare (THE NIGHTMARE PART WILL BE GORY AF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam struggles with a nightmare, and Gabe helps him the best he can.

~Sam's nightmare~  
Lucifer backed Sam into a corner of the cage. Lucifer smiled a twisted smile and said, "Come on Sammy...it's time to have fun." Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sam found him self strapped down to a chair, with his eyes being held open by Michael. Sam let out a muffled scream and began thrashing at the sight in front of him. There was Gabriel strapped to a table, with Lucifer standing over him. Lucifer grabbed a regular knife and shoved it up Gabe's arse. Gabe arched his back and let out a muffled scream. Michael and Lucifer let out evil laughs that sent shivers up Sam's spine. Sam continued screaming and trying to break free from the restraints to help Gabe. But the more he moved, the tighter the restraints became. Lucifer flipped Gabe over and ripped all six of Gabe's wings out of his back. Gabe began sobbing and blood fell from his back and began pooling on the floor. Lucifer laughed a cold dark laugh. Sam watched as Lucifer flipped Gabe back over and made a very deep cut across Gabe's throat. Through a mouthful of blood Gabe said, "I-i love you Sammy..." and Sam began sobbing and trying to break free to rescue Gabe. But Lucifer made eye contact with Sam as he stabbed Gabe in the heart with an angel blade. Then Lucifer walked over and stabbed Sam as well.   
~end of nightmare~

Sam woke up screaming and sobbing. Gabe quickly sat up and looked at Sam, his angel blade at the ready. Sam looked at Gabe and quickly climbed into Gabe's arms. Sam sobbed into Gabe's neck and Gabe put the angel blade away. He whispered, "Did you have a nightmare kiddo?" Sam nodded and continued sobbing into Gabe's neck. Sam began repeating, "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." over and over again. Gabe rubbed Sam's back slowly and said, "Don't worry Sam. I don't plan on ever leaving you. I love you too much." Sam said, "He killed you...he killed you." Gabe said, "Who? If you don't mind me asking..." Sam whispered, "Lucifer." Gabe said, "Ah, I see. Can you tell me what happened?" Sam said, "Well. He had Michael restrain me, and forced my eyes to stay open. Then he-he...shoved a knife up your ass and began fucking you with it. Then he ripped out your wings and...slit your throat. Then he stabbed you with an angel blade. Then he killed me..." Gabe sat there quietly trying to take in everything Sam had just said. Gabe whispered, "I'm still here. I always will be. I'm very capable of kicking Luci's ass. And so are you." Sam nodded and clung harder to Gabe's smaller frame. Gabe said, "Hold up can you move for a minute?" Sam reluctantly did so and Gabe took off his own shirt and let his wings come out. Sam looked at the six, golden wings that lit up the room a tiny bit. Gabe took Sam's shirt off too and he pulled Sam on top of him. Sam rested his head on Gabe's chest and Gabe wrapped his wings so they were over Sam. 

Sam listened to the archangel's steady heartbeat and slowly began to calm down. Gabe's always known that this is one of the quickest ways to get Sam to calm down. Just some skin on skin contact, some snuggling, and being wrapped gently in Gabe's wings. Sam began basking in the comforting smells, the hearing, the feeling, and the presence of Gabe. Gabe gently ran a hand through Sam's hair and he said, "I'm safe, and you're safe. We'll both be completely fine." Sam nodded and kissed Gabe's chest softly. Gabe sighed contently and pulled Sam up so Sam's head was on his shoulder. Sam moved his head so it was buried in the crook of Gabe's neck. And just like that they fell asleep.


End file.
